Billy and Mandy's Big Pumpkin-Head Halloween
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: This is an extended kid-friendly re-write of my dark Grim Adventures fanfic "The Big Pumpkin Head Adventure" When Billy, Mandy and Grim are out trick-or-treating, Grim meets a young girl who he falls in love with, and he ditches Billy and Mandy. Things get bad when Jack O' Lantern comes back with a new evil partner and they kidnap Grim.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is a re-write of a dark Halloween fanfiction I wrote titled, "The Big Pumpkin Head Adventure" it was a really dark Grim Adventures fanfiction. So since it's Halloween time, I decided it would be a good idea to do a more light-hearted improved version of the story.**

It all began in Endsville on Halloween night, and citizens were running down the street, screaming for their lives as Pumpkin Heads on scarecrow bodies were coming after them. A very loud scream could be heard, and it was none other then Billy running for his dear life, more afraid then ever before.

He was being chased by one of the pumkin-heads as he was running towards his house. "Grim! Mandy! Where are you!" He cried. He then ran into his house, locking the door. He then ran over to the couch, with his heart beating very fast.

Billy had never been this scared in his life. Even clowns or spiders were nothing compared to this. He was taking deep breaths, hoping he was safe, then next thing he knew there was a loud thump at the door. "Leave me alone! I'm too young to die!" He shouted in fear.

The pumpkin-head scarecrow then kicked the door down and looked at Billy with an evil smile. Billy had nowhere to go at this point, but maybe his room or the bathroom. He then began to make a run for the stairs, but it was to late. The pumpkin-head scarecrow then jumped over by the stairs and grabbed him by the leg.

Billy was screaming at the top of his lungs as the pumpkin-head then threw him up in the air and grabbed him by his neck and began to strangle him. This was it, there was no way out for Billy. However... just as he thought there was no hope left, his alarm clock went off and he woke up in his bed screaming.

He then looked around his bedroom and then just laughed and said. "Hehe, those stupid pumpkins didn't get a chance to get me!" He then jumped off his bed, got dressed and ran downstairs yelling. "It's Halloween! It's Halloween!"

He then jumped over to sit at the kitchen table, where Grim was at, having his coffee. "Happy Halloween Grim! Are you excited for tonight?" Billy asked with a smile.

Grim then sighed and put his cup of coffee down and said. "No I am not Billy, as I'm just going to have a night of babysitting you brats and being a slave to that rotten little girl. Halloween used to be such a great holiday before I met you two jerks!"

A few minutes later, Billy was running towards the bus stop, to meet up with Mandy. "Hi Mandy! Happy Halloween! How are you today?" Billy asked as he ran to Mandy, hugging her.

Mandy punched him off and said. "To be honest Billy, I'm not too big when it comes to holidays, but there is something about Halloween that almost gives me a bit of joy. Almost that is."

Billy then smiled and put his arm around Mandy's shoulder and said. "Hehe, even you're happy this time of the year."

Mandy then kicked him away from her, knocking him on the ground, just as the school bus then pulled up and they both got on.

Later at school, Mandy was in the hallways, opening her locker, to get some books out. Irwin was looking at her over by his locker. He had hearts in his eyes. "Oh, my love Mandy! If only she could feel the same way, I need to win her heart somehow, and this Halloween night I'm going to."

He then walked over to Mandy and patted her on the shoulder. "Oh, Mandy, my love?" He said in a sweet tone.

Mandy raised her eyebrows and turned her head to Irwin. "What do you want you idiot? I'm busy "

Irwin then grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes and said. "It's Halloween baby. You know some people say it's the time for romance if you know what I mean." Irwin then winked at her.

Mandy then instantly punched Irwin, knocking him over next to Billy by his locker. Billy turned his head to him, smiled and shouted. Happy Halloween Irwin! Are you excited?" He then gave a stupid laugh.

Irwin stood up and said with a sigh. "What's the point of holidays anyway if the one you love will never feel the same yo?" He then started tearing up a little.

Billy was just smiling, at him, looking stupid, but he then gasped as he got bad memories of the dream he had last night, and had a vision in his head about the pumpkin-head trying to strangle him.

Billy then screamed as everyone in the hallways was looking at him. He then ran over to Mandy, as she closed her locker door. "Mandy! Crazy pumpkin heads are gonna kill us! I saw it in my dream last night! They're gonna DISTROY US ALL, DISTROY US ALL!"

Mandy was covering her ears, she then punched Billy and said. "No pumpkins are gonna do anything stupid, and if you embarrass me when we go trick-or-treating tonight you will regret it every Halloween for the rest of your life. Now don't bother me anymore." She then walked away.

Irwin walked over to Billy and said. "Dude, I love her, but she can be so mean some times."

Billy nodded, looking serious for a minute. He then laughed, stupid and said. "That's why she's my best friend!"

Later towards evening, Grim was over at Mandy's house, as she was getting ready with her costume and Billy was at his house, waiting for them to come get him for trick-or-treating.

Billy was sitting on his couch watching a movie about killer pumkin heads, torturing people. He screamed as he was hiding under a sheet on his couch. "It's just like my dream! I just know it's gonna happen! We're all gonna-" just then there was a knock at the door as Billy then screamed.

"Billy, it's us stupid." Mandy said in an angry tone.

Billy then got off the couch and laughed. "Hehe, my best friends are here!" He then ran towards the door and opened it as he saw Mandy and Grim. Mandy was dressed as an ally cat, covered with some fake blood.

Billy jumped in excitement and hugged Mandy. "Mandy! You're dressed as a cute little kitty cat! And I thought you didn't like cute stuff! Ah, the magic of the holidays."

Mandy pushed him off and yelled. "I'm a dead ally cat stupid! That's not cute! Now go get your costume fast or we're gonna leave you behind."

Grim then started getting nervous, as being alone with Mandy was even worse then being with both the children. "Please Billy! Hurry up!"

Billy had been so scared that day, about his dream that he had not decided his costume yet. So he looked around his living room fast, to try to think of an idea. Mandy was crossing her arms, tapping her foot.

Billy then looked at the sheet on his couch. He then gasped and ran over to the couch, picking it up he then took it up to his room.

"Hurry up stupid!" Mandy shouted, losing her patients.

Billy then opened his door, as he had made the sheet into a ghost costume. "I'm coming guys! Hehe, I'm scary!" He then ran down the stairs, and tripped on his sheet, tumbling down the steps.

Mandy walked over to the stairs and looked at him shaking her head. "Billy, you are so stupid."

Billy then stood up and said angry. "Oh, yeah! Well at least my costume is more scary then a little kitty cat!"

Mandy just rolled her eyes, and she walked towards the front door. "Well, guys let's get going. I don't want to hear any of your whining Grim you understand?"

"Oh, come on now! Can't I get a little bit of candy this year, you little monsters always hog all the treats and I get nothing!" Grim then started crying a little bit.

Mandy then picked up her Halloween bucket by the door and said. "You shut your mouth you stupid wuss, or you're gonna have to deal with me after trick-or-treating is over." She then walked out of the house, as Billy followed her, carrying a pillow case to carry his candy in.

Grim then looked at his scythe, very angry and said in a stressful tone. "Those rotten kids don't deserve a friend like me. I slave for those little monsters every day, and I get treated like crud! I don't have to put up with this much longer and I am not going to!"

"Grim! Come on you idiot!" Mandy yelled.

Grim then sighed and he then closed Billy's front door. Billy, Mandy, and Grim were walking through Endsville, looking for a good place to trick-or-treat at.

Billy was smiling, enjoying the view of the decorated houses. He then took a deep breath and said. "Don't you just love Halloween guys?" He then began to have a flashback of his nightmare. He then screamed and jumped on Grim's head. "We're doomed guys! We're all doomed!"

Grim picked him up off his head and threw him on the ground. "What are you talking about you stupid boy?" Grim yelled.

"He's just being an idiot as always." Mandy said rolling her eyes. She then spotted a house, that had allot of inflatable Halloween decorations.

Billy was shaking, looking at the house and said. "This house is scary! Let's go find a different one!"

Mandy then grabbed Billy by the shirt as he began to run off. "Hold up stupid. A house that decorated is for sure to have allot of candy."

"Allot of candy that I'm not gonna get." Grim muttered, crossing his arms.

"Shut up stupid." Mandy replied to Grim, as she then began to walk to the door of the house, as Billy followed her nervous.

An Angry man, with a cigar in his mouth opened the door, and said. "Oh, you little punks are here to mooch off me again eh? Well I got no candy this year, so you no good little brats better beat it!"

Mandy then looked inside of his house from the front door and saw he did have some candy stashed. He then gave them 2 energy drinks and said. "There, you lazy punks need some energy, now get the heck away from my door!" He then slammed the door in Mandy's face.

Billy began to guzzle down the energy drink and said. "Wow! This some good stuff! It's got me pumped up baby!"

Grim facepalmed as he watched Billy gulping down the drink and said. "Now that stupid boy is gonna be more irritating then ever."

Mandy then grabbed the energy drink and kicked open the man's door. He turned his head in shock as his cigar fell out of his mouth and he said. "What the heck are you doing in my house you rotten punk-kid?"

Mandy then walked closer to him with an angry look and said. "Cheat us out on Halloween? Then I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine." She then jumped on the man, knocking him down, and pored the whole energy drink down his throat. It was so much he then ran like a maniac, ripping his house apart.

Mandy was grabbing a handful of candy as the man was on a rampage. Then as she walked out of the house, she saw Billy standing by the door, shaking with a smile. "What's wrong with you stupid?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Billy then ate the candy out of her hand and jumped on her head and said. "I'm feeling great Mandy! That energy drink got me boost up baby! I feel the magic of Halloween!" Mandy then fell over on the ground, as Billy then jumped off her.

Mandy was mad, with fire in her eyes as she then rushed over to Billy, grabbing him by the neck and said in a threatening tone. "Keep this up and this is the last Halloween you're gonna see stupid." She then punched him, as he flew over to another house close by, where The Boogeyman was trying to scare children.

The Boogeyman then turned his head to Billy and laughed, pointing at him. "What are you on some kinda sugar rush and trying to fly? You stupid child."

Billy then stood up as he was still holding the empty can of his energy drink. He then threw it at Boogey and said. "Get out of Endsville you wussy bum!"

The can hit him in the eye. He covered his eyes, screaming. "Darn you little no good lowlife pile of garbage!"

The children trick-or-treating at the door, were laughing, pointing at him. "Stop laughing you little rotten children!" Boogey yelled as he started crying.

Grim and Mandy walked up to the house and Grim was laughing very hard. "Haha, you're a bum Boogey, you're all washed up! You got owned by the most stupid kid in Endsville."

"Yeah, you have reached a new low in pathetic." Mandy said, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought we owned your sorry butt in the underworld."

"Why I'm starting a new life trying to scare children again, and I'm getting better just watch." Boogey then turned his head to the kids by the door and yelled. "BOOO!"

One of the kids then just walked over to him and kicked him in the knee. He then jumped holding on his leg, crying in pain. Grim, Billy and all the kids were laughing at him.

Boogey just couldn't take the humiliation as he broke down in tears. Everyone then laughed harder. He then got up and ran away and shouted. "I'll show you! I'll show you all!"

**Author's note: I hope you guys like the story so far. Chapter 2 is coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, over at a pumpkin patch in Endsville, a portal from the underworld suddenly blasted from the ground and out of it came Jack O' lantern.

Jack jumped and shouted. "Alright! Jack is back, and this Halloween that Moran Grim is gonna get what's coming to him, he will know what I suffered for the rest of his headless life!"

"Will you shut that dang mouth Jack you piece of Pumpkin trash!" A pumpkin-headed man said, as he walked out of the portal. He was very tall, around Grim's height. He was wearing green jeans with rips in them, and a leather jacket, and was smoking a cigar.

The portal then faded, as Jack then shouted. "Hey! Don't tell me to shut up! I appreciate you getting me out of the underworld, but who the heck do you think you are wise guy?"

The pumpkin-headed guy then picked Jack up by his neck with one hand and took his cigar out and blew smoke in his face. "Don't you get a mouth on me you useless punk. The name is Jeff, Pumpkin-Head Jeff, and I mean business you understand? Now you keep your mouth shut and listen!" Jeff then punched Jack, and continued to smoke his cigar.

Jack was stepping back from Jeff with a serious look, as there was then a very loud bolt of thunder. Jeff then began walking through the pumpkin patch and began his speech. "I brought you here for a reason Jack you lousy bum of pumpkin-trash, because I know you want revenge on Grim, and I do as well."

Jeff then sat on a large pumpkin, and said with a smile. "Come over here Jack." Jack then walked over to him nervously. Jeff then yanked him by the shirt and said. "You're here to help me with my plan! We're gonna take Grim to this pumpkin patch within the next 2 hours, you hear me? And I'm gonna tell you later what we're gonna use his scythe for. All you have to do is get him, if you can do that right."

Jack's eyes widened as he cracked an evil smile. "Grim will be ours! We will make him suffer! Revenge is in the air."

Jeff then dropped him on the ground and said. "You're darn right Jack old boy. Now you better get to work on this plan, and I don't want one screw up from you, you understand?"

Jack then stood up and said. "Yes, I do my new master, but there's one thing I don't understand. Why are you after Grim like me?"

Jeff then blew smoke in his face and said. "Go get Grim, that's all that matters for now. Now go! Go before I do what Grim did to you, or worse! Get going you piece of trash!"

Jack then ran out of the pumpkin patch and said, holding his fist. "Lousy no good punk-hole, why I wanna knock his head off. Just because he brought me back from the underworld doesn't mean he has to be such a jerk-wad to me."

Meanwhile, Billy, Mandy, and Grim were coming at a house, that was decorated with a bunch of Orange lights all over. Billy covered his eyes and said. "So bright! I think I'm gonna have a seizure!"

"Do you even know what a seizure is stupid?" Mandy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Billy nodded, crossing his arms, and responded."Yes I do Mandy, I heard there was an episode of this one Japanese cartoon that made a bunch of kids have seizures. I think it was Pocket Monsters or something like that."

Mandy and Grim's eyes widened as they had never heard Billy sound so smart before. "I think that energy drink has really done something to your stupid mind Billy." Mandy said.

Billy then was just staring at them, serious. He then spotted Irwin walking up to the door of the house. He then jumped and shouted. "Irwin! There's my friend Irwin! Hehe," he then ran over to the door to talk to Irwin who was getting his Halloween candy.

Grim sighed and Mandy facepalmed. "He's back to his stupid self I guess." Grim said.

Mandy then picked up her Halloween bucket and began walking towards the door, and Grim began to follow her. She then turned around and kicked him. "No candy for you stupid! Now stay here!"

Grim then stabbed his scythe into the ground and growled.

"Hey Irwin! How's your Halloween going my homeboy?!" Billy said, as he was jumping with his tongue hanging out.

"Oh, hey Billy, dude you sure are more hyper then usual." Irwin said.

"Some dope gave him an energy drink, and it's got him more irritating then ever." Mandy said, as she walked by the door, as Irwin then smiled, with hearts in his eyes as he saw her.

Billy then grabbed Mandy by her costume and said. "Hey, who you calling irritating girl? You don't know who you're messing with!" Billy then held his fist out to punch Mandy, but he punched himself in the nose instead.

"Nice job Billy, you saved me the job for beating you this time, stupid." Mandy said being very pleased, but still not smiling.

Irwin then raised his eyebrows and stepped closer to Mandy, putting his arm around her. She pushed him off and yelled. "What are you doing?"

Irwin then grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her very closely and said. "Cute cat costume my Angel! I'm a big bad dog this year, and I'm after you my little kitty cat."

Irwin then was about to force a kiss on Mandy as her eyes widened. She then punched him in the face, breaking his glasses. "Don't touch me you idiot unless you want your teeth knocked out!" Mandy said, shaking her fists at Irwin, and she then knocked at the door to get her candy.

Irwin stood up and put his cracked glasses on and said. "Oh, man, what a Halloween yo, now I'm gonna have trouble seeing right."

"You should known better then to tick Mandy off Irwin! She's a mean girl! She's crazy man, crazy! Hehe," Billy said.

"Dude, why does she always gotta treat me like garbage? She doesn't appreciate me at all yo. Even when I saved her life when we were in the underworld, I got nothing! I'm sick of the way she treats me yo." Irwin said as he started tearing up a little.

Mandy then pushed both him and Billy aside and said. "Stop talking about me behind my back before I break both your arms and legs."

A few minutes later Billy, Mandy, Irwin and Grim were coming at another house where they saw Eris was trick-or-treating dressed as a witch. Grim gasped in shock. "Eris!" He said as he then began to smile.

Eris then walked by them carrying a bag of candy. "Grim I see you're still enslaved by these little kids are you?"

"Yep! We still own the wuss of a reaper." Mandy said, nodding.

Eris then began cracking up, as Grim just looked down in shame. Eris then began to walk away. Grim then grabbed her by the shoulder and said. "Wait up Eris!"

"Like what is it Grim?" Eris asked annoyed in a vally-girl accent.

Grim then looked her in the eyes with a smile and said. "You know, they say Halloween is a good holiday for romance. Would you be mine tonight?"

Eris then started getting nauseous and then ran off screaming. Grim then broke down and started crying. Billy looked at Grim concerned as Mandy just looked at him annoyed. "Boy Grim. On the night you're suppose to be scary for once you're the biggest wimp in history." Mandy said.

Grim then stood up and held his scythe closely to him, and then turned over to Billy and Mandy as their eyes widened surprised. Irwin was stepping back. "You little monsters don't know what my life is like, all you do is put me down and make me feel miserable. I just want to feel loved for once in me life."

Grim then stabbed the scythe into the ground and began to cry again. Billy then began crying as well, and holding onto Mandy. "Poor Grim Mandy!" Billy cried.

Mandy just rolled her eyes and then dropped her bucket of candy and picked Billy up and threw him into Grim. "You idiots have embarrassed me enough for tonight. Now you both shut your mouths!" She then picked up her Halloween bucket and walked to the door of the house.

Grim then had just about had all he could take. He then threw Billy off him and then ran to his scythe, pulling it out of the ground and rose it up in the air as lightning was flashing in the sky. Billy and Irwin were both silence with serious looks on their faces. "I HATE HER! I HATE HER, I HATE HER I HATE HER! Rotten evil disgusting child! I want to chop her evil little head off and drag her into the blasted underworld so she can burn for a an eternity! I hate her! I hate her Mon, I hate her!"

Billy and Irwin were then stepping back as Mandy was then standing right behind Grim."Um... yo Grim." Irwin said nervously, pointing to Mandy behind Grim's back.

Grim then lowered his scythe and turned his head over to Mandy slowly. She was coming at him slowly, with an evil look, and fire burning in her eyes.

He dropped his scythe in fear, and began stepping back. "Mandy, I was just joking now, you don't want to do anything-" Mandy then pulled Grim's head off as he began screaming. She then bounced it like a ball and kicked it into his body, smashing him into pieces.

Grim then put himself together and walked up to Mandy slowly, picking up his scythe. "You have angered me for the last time you rotten child." He then rose his scythe very high and began to laugh evil.

Mandy crossed her arms and said. "You're not gonna reap me you idiot, if you did you would break our deal."

Grim then lowered his scythe and said. "Oh, crud."

Billy then jumped on Grim's head and shouted. "Grim wussed out! Grim wussed out! Hehe,"

Grim knocked him off and said. "Get off me you stupid boy!" He then looked at Mandy and said. "You're not for sure safe little girl. Pretty soon you're going to push me too far, and I am not going to back down!"

Mandy then picked up her Halloween bucket and said. "You know Grim, I'm actually impressed with you showing some back bone for once. I'm gonna let you trick-or-treat with us at the next house, to show you you've earned some respect from me."

Mandy, Billy, and Irwin then began to head for the next house, as Grim was speechless in shock to see Mandy was actually being a little nice to him for the first time and it was at a time when he didn't expect it at all. "Could this be the start of a new beginning? I'm going to stand up to that little brat from now on and I'm gonna get what I want."

"Get over here stupid, before I changed my mind, and I'm still kicking you boney butt hard when we get home." Mandy said as she Billy and Irwin were walking to the house.

Grim then held his scythe, tightly and growled, thinking of how much he wanted to reap Mandy. He then followed them.

As Mandy and the others were coming at the door, she spotted Mindy, her rival. She gasped and said in a serious tone. "Mindy!"

Mindy was then walking away from the door as she got her candy and her eyes widened as she spotted Mandy. She then took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Mandy, hello! What a cute little kitty costume you have."

Mandy then put her bucket down and shoved Mindy, pushing her on the ground and said. "You shut your mouth or I'm gonna shut it for you, you mary-sue ditz! You're pathetic."

Mindy then started crying a little and then she started getting a twitch in her eyes. She then started growling, clicking here teeth and she stood up and punched Mandy in the face.

Mandy grabbed her by the neck and said. "Your witch costume is the most pathetic I've never seen, and I dare you to do that again."

Mindy then smiled and punched Mandy once again. "Okay, now you did it!" Mandy then threw her on the ground and jumped on her, punching her.

As Grim was coming up to the house he smiled. "Now this is what I need to bring up my night. Come on Billy, let's go get some candy and watch these two girls destroy each other."

Those girls are crazy man! They're gonna do the killing tonight and you're not killing anything tonight and you're The Grim Reaper you wimp! Hehe,"

Grim facepalmed and said. "How could one energy drink mess up the brain of one stupid boy? Just shut up and come on you stupid boy."

Billy then took Grim's scythe and was doing karate moves. "Hey, don't call me stupid my homeboy! Hehe," Grim just took the scythe back and shook his head, growling.

Then as they both walked to the door, and Billy knocked at it. A pretty young women opened the door, and Grim smiled at her as his eyes widened. She looked a little like Eris. She had long blonde hair, wore a sweatshirt, Jeans, and Green Sneakers.

She looked at Grim a little nervous and said. "Oh, wow! That's a costume right?"

Grim then smiled and said. "Well, I'm actually-"

"He's The Grim Reaper! He's The Grim Reaper!" Billy said, jumping stupidly.

"Shut up boy! Why you are so stupid-" as Grim continued his outrage fighting with Billy, Jenny then smiled as she thought for The Grim Reaper he was very funny and a down to earth, relatable person.

She then laughed and said. "Hey, you're a pretty cool guy."

Grim then smiled at her and raised his eyebrows. "Well, now I," Grim was speechless as he had not found a woman who had liked him in years, for sure not a mortal women. This was Grim's big chance to finely find love, and he couldn't believe it.

"I am gonna knock your head off!" Mandy then yelled. Grim thought for a second she was talking to him. He then turned around and shouted. "Now listen you little brat!" He then saw Mandy and Mindy were beating each other to a pulp.

Grim gasped and said. "Oh, no! I'm missing the fight! Come on Billy, let's go watch." Grim and Billy then began to walk over to the sidewalk where the ultimate battle was taking place. He then turned back, walking to the door and asked the girl. "Would you like to watch the fight with us?"

She then gasped in excitement and set the bowl of candy down. "Oh, boy, would I?" Grim then smiled and held her hand as they went to watch the fight.

Mandy was yanking on Mindy's hair, as she was screaming, and she yanked it harder, flipping her over on the sidewalk. "You give up now Mindy?" Mandy asked, thinking she had won.

Mindy was pretty bruised up, but was not ready to back down just yet. She then got up and grabbed Mandy by the neck, strangling her.

"Oh, this is so good! Get her Mindy! Hahaha," Grim laughed as he was falling back on the ground, loving every second of it.

Irwin gasped as he saw his beloved getting hurt. He just had to do something. "I'm gonna save you Mandy my love!" He then ran into the fight and knocked Mindy off Mandy.

"Aww, kill joy." Grim muttered, being disappointed, as he was hoping Mindy would finally get rid of Mandy.

Mandy was taking deep breaths, after being strangled. Irwin then grabbed her hand and said. "I saved you my sweet. Now how about my reward?" He then was about to kiss her on the lips.

She then was getting nauseous, as her eyes widened. She then kicked Irwin in the stomach then punched him in the face, knocking him on the ground. She then said. "I hate you even more then that Mary-Sue ditz, or even Grim."

"Evil, evil despicable little girl." Grim muttered.

"Shut up stupid!" Mandy yelled back to Grim as she overheard him. She then turned her head to Irwin and continued her hate speech towards him. "You're ugly, you're a loser and you make me sick, just looking at your pathetic face makes me want to throw up,"

Irwin's face was turning red in anger as he had all he could take of Mandy's treatment towards him. He then stood up, taking deep breaths in anger and said. "GO FALL INTO A HOLE AND DIE YOU HEARTLESS EVIL WENCH!"

The wind from Irwin's breath was so heavy that it blew Mandy, until she hit Grim. "Hey, watch it brat!" Grim shouted. Mandy just punched his head and then walked to Irwin slowly.

"Hey, Mandy, I didn't mean it yo." Irwin said, trying to get out this deadly situation.

Mandy then grabbed him by the shirt inside his dog costume and began to give him a long kiss as Grim, Mindy and Billy all looked very shocked.

But what they didn't know was that Mandy was actually stopping Irwin's ability to breathe. She then let him go and he passed out on the floor. Mandy then kicked his unconscious body.

"Oh, my gosh, that little girl is a cold-blooded maniac!' The young blonde girl yelled.

"Trust me you don't even know the half of that little monster." Grim said, nodding.

Mandy then walked over to Grim and said. "You shut your mouth, you idiot! You're getting on my my last nerve tonight!" She then kicked him in the knee.

The girl then gasped as she saw how wrongly Grim was getting treated "Hey, you little brat! Didn't your parents teach you to have respect for others?"

"They're afraid of me, and I like it that way, and who are you anyway?" Mandy responded with her arms crossed.

"I'm Jenny." The girl replied.

Grim then smiled at Jenny and said to himself. "Such a lovely name."

Mandy then punched Grim in the head and said. "Come on loverboy, I order you to leave this idiot ditz."

Grim then just about had all he could take of the evil little girl. He then rose his scythe and said. "I AM DONE! I'm not gonna put up with you little punk faces using me like a slave anymore Mon! This is goodbye! Forget the stupid bet!"

Mandy's eyes widened as she was surprised to hear Grim really standing up for himself. She then grabbed her Halloween bucket and said to Billy as he was picking his nose. "Come on Billy, if Grim thinks he's gonna find better friends then us, he's dreaming. Everyone hates the wimp."

"Nice going Mandy, now we lost our best friend, you selfish girl." Billy said, as even he was a bit disgusted with Mandy's behavior lately. Mandy just ignored him and punched him in the nose.

Grim then started crying a little. Jenny then patted him on the back and said. "Come on Grim, let's go inside my house and get to know each other better."

Grim then smiled at her and said. "Yes, Jenny my dear." They both then walked into Jenny's house as Billy and Mandy left.

Irwin was still laying unconscious and Mindy was sitting on the sidewalk, bruised up and she was furious as her eye was twitching. This time Mandy had pushed her to far. She was just trying to be friendly with her, and Mandy just picked a fight with her for no reason.

**Author's Note: Sorry for a very long chapter, more is to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mindy then stood up, as she then walked away from Jenny's house, in anger and she kept thinking to herself of how much she deeply hated Mandy. She wanted to get her back, she wanted to make her suffer. Mandy had ruined her night and now she was gonna ruin her life.

She was walking throughout Endsville, kicking a soda can on the ground to calm down her stress. She then saw the cemetery and just sighed and she walked in, stomping and kicking the gravestones. "I hate that stupid, mean nasty!" She then screamed and yanked on her hair and then sat down.

She then heard crying coming from somewhere in the graveyard. "Who else can be here?" She asked herself as her eyes widened.

She then sat up and was walking through the graveyard, to see where the crying was coming from. She then saw it was Jack O'lantern. He was crying from stress of not knowing of a way to get Grim over to the pumpkin patch.

He kept drawing down new plans and throwing them away. "I'm so stupid! I don't deserve to be a villain! That idiot Jeff is gonna break me into pieces if I don't think of something soon. I only got half an hour left, or I'm done for!"

Mindy was frightened to see a man with a pumpkin for a head, however, she wondered what he was so upset about. She then walked to him and said. "What's wrong sir?"

He then stopped crying as he turned his head to her. He then stood up and said. "I'm just fine, mortal child. I don't have time for games, run along now."

Mindy then crossed her arms and said. "Fine! You're no different then those jerks Mandy and Grim! I just try to help and, you're gonna treat me that way, you've got some nerve!" Mindy then began to walk away.

Jack then gasped as he heard her say Mandy and Grim. He then smiled, evil, and then grabbed her by the shoulder and said. "Wait, now, little girl."

"Oh, what do you want, jerk?" Mindy said, rolling her eyes.

Jack then smiled and said. "Hey, now, kid, I just was a little irritated. I understand that you said, you hate Mandy and Grim. Is this true?"

"Yeah, I do. Why do, you ask?" Mindy said, raising an eyebrow.

Jack then held her hand and took her sit with him by a gravestone. "Allow me to explain things. I am Jack O'lantern, and I hate Grim and me and my partner are going to try to destroy him tonight. However, I'm having trouble thinking of a way to get him. You seem like a smart child, would, you help me?"

Mindy then thought about it for a few seconds, scratching her chin. She then smiled, evil and said. "Okay, Jack, but I must ask, can you destroy Mandy too if I help?"

Jack then laughed and said. "Of course! I hate that little monster as much as, you do! So we have a deal?'

Mindy smiled and said. "Sure thing, Jack, you're my new best friend!" She then giggled.

Jack and Mindy then stood up and shook hands. "Grim is gonna have the worst night he ever imagined, and I will take over and tell that moron Jeff a thing or two." Jack said as he began to laugh evil.

Mindy joined him in the evil laughing and said. "And I'm gonna make sure Mandy never sees the light of day, after all she's put me through!"

They then left the graveyard and began to discuss the plan. Meanwhile, back at Jenny's house, Jenny and Grim were sitting on Jenny's couch. They were drinking glasses of cherry soda, getting a little hyper from all the sugar.

Jenny was smiling at Grim, with her legs crossed, laughing a little, as Grim was staring at her a bit nervous and speechless. He then thought to himself. 'Come on, stupid, don't blow it! Say something, Mon,"

He then took a deep breath and said. "Jenny, my lovely. This is a very nice home you have."

"Oh, you think so? My parents don't like it very much, but that's because they think I moved out too young." Jenny said with a giggle.

Grim then wondered how old she was, because he knew a girl too young wouldn't be interested him, (well, then again, any mortal would be too young for him.)

"So, Jenny, how old are you? If I may ask." Grim asked nervously.

"I'm 24, but I'm gonna be 25 pretty soon." Jenny said.

Grim then sighed and said. "Oh, darn it, you don't want an old bag of bones like me."

Jenny then sat closer to him, looking him in the eyes and said. "Grim, age doesn't matter when it comes to love."

Grim gasped as he smiled. "Did you say love?"

Jenny nodded and began to kiss him and said. "Yes I do, you handsome bag-of-bones"

Grim smiled with tears in his eyes. He then held her hands and said. "Oh, Jenny! You have no idea how long I have been waiting to find someone like you, especially after what those two little monsters have put me through."

She patted him on the shoulder, and said with a smile. "Grim, I've seen the way that little brat treats, you, and it's just wrong. She doesn't deserve any friends, especially not someone like you."

Grim then smiled and hugged her and said. "Oh, Jenny! You made my miserable life complete! I can't thank you enough!"

He then let go of her and began to drink some more cherry soda. He then laughed and said. "Oh, Mon, Jenny, this soda has got me ready to dance on this Halloween night! Join me, my love." He then reached out his hand to hers.

She laughed and said. "Oh, Grim, let's see what you can do!" She then turned on her radio and the "Ghost Busters" theme song was playing.

She then grabbed Grim's hand as they began to dance,slowly, while looking at each other, smiling. Grim couldn't believe this could be true, finely his life of being enslaved by Billy and Mandy was over.

Then the next song that came on was "Jungle Boogie" but Kool and the Gang. The both then started dancing fast and rocking out. Then just as they were having the time of their life Jack and Mindy were looking at them through Jenny's window.

"So, Grim's found a new love, she's pretty stupid to go for someone as old as him. I wouldn't mind having her for myself." Jack said as he began smiling at her, daydreaming.

Mindy then punched him in the head and said. "Hey, stupid! We got a plan to do!"

He rubbed his head and said. "I know, cool your jets, brat."

As Grim and Jenny were still dancing there then was a thump at the door. Jenny then turned off the music and said. "Must be more of those kids."

Grim nodded and said. "Yes, don't worry, I'll give the little monsters their candy." He then walked to the door and had an evil smile as he thought he was going to be able to scare some children.

As he opened the door, Mindy instantly jumped on his head, knocking him down as Jenny gasped. "Grim!" She shouted.

"Hey, now? What is the meaning of this? Get off of me, you little brat!" Grim shouted, as Mindy was pushing him down on the ground.

Jenny then rushed over to save Grim and pulled Mindy off him. "Hey, cut it out, kid!" She yelled.

As Grim was slowly trying to stand back up,Jack then jumped on him, knocking him back down and said. "Time for so some sweet revenge, Grim, old boy."

"Jack? What are doing back from the underworld?" Grim asked in shock.

Jack then began to tie him up with a rope, after grabbing his scythe and said. "I'll explain later, but right now, you're coming with me." He then picked Grim up and said. "Nice work Mindy, now let's get going."

Mindy then punched Jenny in the chin and ran after Jack as they were about to leave the house. Jenny then grabbed Jack by the arm as she was scared to death of what he was going to do to Grim. "Hey, what the heck are, you gonna do to him, you maniacs?"

Jack then shoved her away with one hand, as he was holding Grim with the other. "Nothing that involves you my sweet, unless, you're willing to be mine." He then gave an evil laugh.

Jenny then gasped and she then tried to grab Grim from Jack. "Jenny! Help me!" Grim cried.

Mindy then shoved her, then kicked her in the knee. "How do you like that, you ditz!" Mindy laughed.

"Don't, you touch her, you little brat! As soon I get my scythe back I'm chopping your little head off!" Grim shouted in anger, as he was struggling to break free.

"Well, you ain't getting your scythe back, you bum, you're all washed up now, haha," Jack said as he then knocked Grim on the door, hitting him on the head, so hard, he passed out.

"Grim!" Jenny shouted as she was trying to save him, but Mindy was sitting on her pushing her down.

Jack then ran out with Grim and the scythe fast and yelled. "Come on Mindy!" Mindy ran out after him with an evil smile.

Jenny then got up and rushed towards the door, to save Grim, but Mindy slammed her front door and she ran into it, hitting herself in the face. She then got dizzy and fell down for a few seconds. She then sat up and shook her head, and then rushed to the window and she saw Jack, Mindy and Grim were almost nowhere in sight.

She then broke down in tears. "Oh, Grim, I'm so sorry! What am I gonna do?" She then stood up with a serious look and said. "Crying isn't going to help him. I gotta fight that creep, and save my Grim!"

She then looked around her house, for something to use for self defense. She picked up a hammer and said. "It will do I guess." She then put the hammer in her purse and rushed out of the house.

After she passed a few houses she ran into Billy and Mandy. "Billy, Mandy! Oh, thank goodness!" She said, happy

"Hey, you're that nice lady me and Grim met and you became Grim's girlfriend!" Billy said as he laughed with his tongue hanging out.

Mandy rolled her eyes and smacked Billy in the nose. She then looked at Jenny and said. "So, what do you want? You already took my slave, now are you gonna take my idiot too?"

"Mandy, this is serious, Grim has been captured by this guy with a pumpkin for a head. He and this little red-headed brat are gonna hurt him! We got to save him." Jenny said in a serious tone.

Billy gasped, worried as Mandy just yawned and said. "That dope is a big boy, he can handle him self."

Billy grabbed her by the shoulders and said. "But, Mandy, Grim is our best friend! And friends are always there for each other through the tough times."

Mandy punched Billy off her, knocking him on the ground and said. "After the way that useless bonehead backstabbed me, I could care less what happens to him. It would serve him right."

Billy was now furious, as even as stupid as he was, even he have had all he could take of Mandy's selfish attitude. He then stood up and shoved Mandy as she gasped, surprised. Billy had never stood up to her like this.

"I've had enough of your attitude, girl! Grim, our best friend in the whole world is in trouble and all you can think about is yourself." Billy, scolded, getting up in her face.

Jenny was surprised to see Billy stand up to his best friend like this. It was about time someone had told Mandy off.

Mandy then punched Billy in the nose and said. "Listen, big nose! That idiot is no longer any friend of mine and if you're stupid enough to stay friends with him then we're not friends anymore either."

Billy then walked over to Jenny, with his arms crossed as he said. "I don't think I wanna be friends with a mean jerk like you anymore, anyway. Grim, Jenny, Irwin and Mindy are all right about you. You're selfish, mean, disgusting, rotten and evil and you don't deserve any friends!"

Mandy then stopped talking as her eyes widened. She was very shocked to hear all this from Billy. Billy then sighed and said. "Look, Mandy, Grim needs our help and if you're not gonna help him, you're only hurting yourself. Come on, Jenny?"

Billy and Jenny then left to look for Grim. Jenny smiled and said. "I'm proud of you Billy, not letting that evil little girl boss you around anymore. You're such a good boy, and you don't deserve a friend like that."

As they left, Mandy then just shook her fist at them and said. "Idiots! Forget them!" She then picked up her Halloween bucket and went to trick-or treat some more. "I don't need any friends anyway, I'm better off by myself and I always have been!"

As Mandy began to walk off she began to hear voices in her head of all the things Grim, Billy, and others have said about her. She then stopped walking and started to think about it. "Am I really that mean and selfish that I've lost every friend I have now? I guess I don't deserve any friends."

She then sat down and thought about it for awhile. She realized she was being more mean that night then usual. Maybe it was time for her to stop being selfish and do something right for a change. She looked down for a few minutes and then said with a sigh. "I gotta help my friends!"

Just then Boogey was sneaking up behind her as she then stood up and he yelled. "BOOO!"

Mandy then just turned around, annoyed, and kicked him in the knee as he was crying in pain. "I don't have time for you useless little wuss, I got a stupid bonehead to save. I'm gonna regret it, but I gotta do it though." She then left to look for Billy and Jenny.

Boogey then smiled evil. If somebody has captured Grim and has him beat then he was not gonna lose the opportunity to help make him miserable. "Grim will suffer! Time for some revenge for him causing me to lose my memory when we were in in the underworld. I'm gonna love every minute of this."

Just then a young girl was standing next to him, with her arms crossed, looking at him raising an eyebrow. Boogey then just laughed nervously and said. "Boo," the girl then just punched him in the stomach and walked off. "Oh, come on! I'm scary!" Boogey said as he began whining.

Meanwhile, over at the Pumpkin patch, Jack and Mindy were walking into the patch with Grim and the scythe. Jack then smiled and said. "Ah, here it is, Mindy, the place where we're gonna put our plan to action. Isn't it amazing?"

Mindy just rolled her eyes and said. "When are we gonna get Mandy, already, you're wasting my Halloween!"

"Just have some patients, you brat! We still got some stuff to do." Jack stated as they were now coming up at Jeff's pumpkin.

Jeff smiled and laughed. "Well, it's about time you piece of trash."

Jack then smiled and said. "Grim is captured, master! Now we can get the plan in action. Just lead the way." Jack then tied Grim to a pumpkin as he was still unconscious. Mindy was amazed by Jeff as he looked so much more threatening then Jack.

She then smiled and walked up to his pumpkin and said. "I helped capture Grim too, haha," Jeff then stood up and shoved Mindy aside. "Hey, you jerk!" She shouted.

He then picked up Jack by the shirt and said. "You're late, Jack, you bum! How long were you goofing off?"

"Hey, I caught Grim, why the heck are you still treating me like trash?" Jack shouted back in anger.

Jeff then threw him on the ground and said. "Because you are a piece of pumpkin trash, nomather what you do." Jeff then looked at Grim and smiled as he then picked up his scythe which was laying by him and he looked up into the sky and laughed. "Yes! Yes! I can feel it now, the night I have been waiting for, for years!" There then was lightning flashing in the sky.

Mindy began stepping back a little nervous, as she was then sitting by a pumpkin. "Wow, I don't like where this is going. Oh, what have I done?"

Jack was walking throughout the pumpkin patch, continuing his lecture. "We will unleash the spirits of the underworld and give then new bodies and we will have all of Endsvile destroyed. I can see it all now."

**Author's Note: I will try to get chapter 4 done. I'm really going through a hard time at the moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack smiled as he stood up and said. "We're both gonna take over when this is done, aren't we Jeff?"

Jeff then smacked him and said. "Let me finish, you piece of pumpkin trash!" Jack then growled shaking his fist as Jeff continued with his lecture. "We will give the spirits pumpkin-headed scarecrow bodies and we will have them kill all the citizens of Endsville."

Mindy then gasped. This was a little more then she expected. She just wanted to get revenge on Mandy, not be responsible for harming citizens of where she lived. She then walked over to Jack and whispered to him. "Jack, look, I really don't like this idea. I thought we were just gonna get revenge on Mandy and Grim."

Jack then laughed and said. "Little girl, of course we gotta do more then that. I mean, just think of it, think, you would get revenge on Mandy and anyone else who treated you like that."

Mindy then scratched her head, thinking. This was a difficult choice for her, but she was so angry at Mandy that at this point she would possibly do something evil and domestic to get her back. She then smiled evil and said. "Let's get this plan in action." She then started laughing.

Jeff then grabbed Jack by the shirt and said. "Jack! Stop chatting with that child and listen to me!" Jack stopped talking and nodded nervous.

Jeff then put him down and said. "After we're done with that we will cut Grim's head off and we will enjoy his pain."

Jack smiled and started laughing. "Yes! Yes! But wait, before we cut Grim's head off, shouldn't we do some more stuff to torture him for fun?"

Jeff then punched him and yelled. "THIS ISN'T A GAME, YOU USELESS BUM!" He then gave him the scythe and said. "No, you be quiet and do as I say."

Jack nodded as he was sweating nervous. However, he then got an angry look, he had just about all he could take of Jeff's treatment towards him and he was gonna get him back that night, one way or another.

Meanwhile, Billy and Jenny were walking up at the pumpkin patch. They have been looking for Grim throughout Endsville in multiple places and were searching fast. Billy saw Grim tied up in the patch and he jumped and said. "I found Grim, Jenny! I found Grim!"

Jenny covered his mouth and said. "Billy, this is serious, you gotta be quiet." Billy listened to her and pulled his mouth shut with a zipper. Jenny then held his hand as they walked into the pumpkin patch quietly. "Come on, Billy."

They then hid behind two big pumpkins and they began to listen in and watching what was going on. Jack then used Grim's scythe to unleash a portal from the underworld and as the portal blasted out of the ground a bunch of spirits were unleashed. Jack then walked over to his big Pumpkin and sat down, enjoying his plan working.

"Yes! Yes! Tonight will be the night! All evil will rise and all good will die! The End is here!" He then continued laughing as he was smoking his cigar, coughing a little.

Jenny gasped as Billy was picking his nose. "Oh, no! Billy, we're doomed!"

"But, I'm not ready to die yet.," Billy said as he then stopped picking his nose. "Now, let's go save Grim, hehe," he then was about to run out from the pumpkins.

Jenny then grabbed him back by the shirt and said. "Wait, Billy, look." Just then the spirits were interning the pumpkins and they were slowly coming to life one by one.

Billy then gasped as he began to have flashbacks of his nightmare, with the pumpkin heads chasing him. He then started breathing deeply, beginning to have a panic attack. "Billy, are you okay?" Jenny asked, worried.

Billy then grabbed Jenny by the shirt and said. "Jenny! It's just like my dream! We're all gonna get killed by crazy pumpkins! They're gonna torture us!"

They then looked again as they saw the pumpkins were now growing scarecrow bodies and coming out of the ground. Some of them were huge. After seeing this, Billy was so scared at this point that he couldn't even scream. He then had a vision from his dream with the pumpkin-headed scarecrow strangling him and he didn't have no where to go.

Billy was so scared he felt he was reliving his dream. He then got dizzy and passed out. Jenny tried shaking him and said. "Billy! You gotta wake up! You can get hurt here."

At that point most of the pumpkins were brought to life, except for one's where Billy and Jenny were hiding, which was fortunate for them. Mindy was sweating nervous at all the horrifying killer pumpkins. She then really started to think revenge on Mandy wasn't worth this. She then ran behind a pumpkin that didn't come to life as she was breathing, anxiously. "I don't want to have anything to do with these two loons anymore. I have a feeling I'm gonna get killed too."

As the pumpkin-headed army was ready, Jeff then stood up from his pumpkin and began to give them orders. "Alright, you bums, I brought you all here for a reason. You all have knives in your pockets and you know what to do with them."

Jack crossed his arms and said. "What an amateur. Even what I thought of in the past was better then this."

"Shut up Jack!" Jeff yelled back to him. He then turned his head back to the army and said. "You are to waste every person you find when you leave this pumpkin patch, especially all the children, you all understand."

"But, um, what's in it for us man?" One of the pumpkin heads asked.

Jeff then held up the scythe and shouted. "Something so bad, you idiots will wish you were back in the underworld. Now get going, go! GO!"

The pumpkin-headed scarecrows then began to walk out of the patch slowly as Jenny was listening to all this. She gasped as she felt her heart had sank. She just couldn't take the thought of so many innocent children getting harmed on a holiday. She knew she had to do something about this right now. "I'm getting Grim's scythe and stopping this madness once and for all!"

She then jumped out from hiding and ran over to Jeff, knocking him down. "This ends right here! You both understand!" She then was pulling the scythe away from Jeff as he was trying to shove her off him.

"Get off me, you stupid bimbo! Jack! Get this lousy wench off me right now, you piece of trash!" Jeff shouted as Jack then instantly grabbed Jenny off of Jeff as she was kicking him, trying to break free.

Jack then took her over to the pumpkin where Grim was tied up and he tied her right next to him. "There, you can die with your boyfriend, my sweet. However, there is a way out. If you agree to be mine, we will let you live. What do you say, my fine little ditz?"

Jenny then spit in his face and said. "I say if, you stereotype me a dumb blonde one more time, I'm going to kick the-"

Jack covered her mouth and said. "Oh, careful with the language." He then began to walk away from Jenny as he then tripped on her purse that she dropped on the ground. He picked it up and threw it in the air. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore."

The purse flew over by Billy, who was still lying, passed out. The hammer in the purse fell out and hit Billy on the head. He rubbed his head and said. "Hey, who's throwing things?" He then smiled at the hammer on the ground and picked it up.

"Billy, smash! Billy, smash!" He then heard allot of evil laughing and screaming. He then looked over the pumpkin and saw the killer pumpkins walking out of the patch. He then screamed in fear. He then covered his mouth and got down on the floor. "I gotta stay quiet. Oh, they're gonna get me! I'm not ready to die!"

He then heard Jenny scream and looked again and saw her and Grim were tied up to one of the pumpkins. Billy then gasped as he realized he needed to be brave and stop hiding. He then looked at the hammer with a smile and was now ready to face his worst nightmare.

He then jumped over the pumpkin with the hammer and yelled. "Billy, smash!" He then hit one of the pumpkin head's heads off. Some of the pumpkin heads were now coming at him as others had already left the patch.

"Jack! That stupid child is distracting my army! Go stop that stupid mortal child" Jeff yelled as he was sitting on his big Pumpkin, smoking his cigar.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" Jack asked as he was now getting irritated at how lazy Jeff was.

"Do you want me to break every bone in your body? If you question me one more time, I will make that a reality!" Jeff scolded as there was a loud bolt of thunder.

Jack then shook his fist at Jeff angry, and then walked over to Billy. He picked him up by the neck as he was getting ready to kill one of the pumpkin heads and he said with an evil smile. "I think your smashing time is over, stupid child."

Billy then dropped the hammer as his jaw dropped. The way Jack was looking at him reminded him of his dream he had last night. He then started screaming at the top of his lungs and started punching Jack in the face. "You're not gonna get me, you stupid scary-ugly bums!"

"Hey, cut it out, you stupid little- Jeff, help!" Jack yelled as he was fighting Billy back.

"Are, you crazy? I'm loving every minute of this baby." Jeff said as he just sitting on his pumpkin laughing very hard.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Jeff!" Jack yelled as Billy was still holding him back on the ground with punches.

Suddenly, someone then picked Billy up as he was screaming. "Let me go! Let me go!" He then saw it was Boogey and he had an evil smile on his face. Billy now wasn't scared. "Oh, it's just, you. What do you want, you stupid wussy?" Billy then punched him in the face.

Boogey was now growling in anger he then held Billy tight by the throat and said. "I've had enough of, you, you stupid child!" He then threw him out of the pumpkin patch as Billy was screaming for his life and his scream then faded.

"Billy! NOOO!" Jenny yelled as she began to cry, thinking Billy was possibly killed. At the point, just about all of the pumpkin heads were out of the pumpkin patch and heading throughout Endsville. There was no hope at this point.

Jack was now getting off the ground as he turned his head over to Jeff, who was sitting on his pumpkin. Jack growled as he was shaking in anger, holding his fist out. He then walked over to Jeff, slowly and he looked him right into the eyes. "Why didn't, you do anything to help me?"

Jeff then blew smoke in his face and said. "What's wrong, you bum? Are you too lazy to fight your own battles now. You're pathetic."

Jack then screamed in anger and he spit on Jeff then punched him off his pumpkin. "You're the one who's pathetic! You fail! You're the piece of trash here! Our partnership is OVER!"

Jeff then stood up as there was lightning flashing in the the sky. Jack then was stepping back and said. "Hey, lighten up, it was just a joke, you know."

Jeff then grabbed him by the throat as he was screaming. Jeff then threw him across the pumpkin patch. Jack then stood up and was jumping, holding out his fists. "Okay, let's see what, you can do, Jeff! I'm ready for anything you got!"

**Author's Note: we're getting closer to the end. Next chapter will come soon!**


End file.
